Awakened
by therisingeast
Summary: You think that vampire are just boy and girl, right. Well for Yaoi fans out there like me, this is your vampire story.


Title of the story: Awakened

Thank you for reading. This story may include mpreg, male x male, lemon and other stuff. If you don't like it then don't read but other than that u will loves this book.

This is only my second book, ok. So bear with me, k. Also if there anything in here that need to be added, let me know. I may have some spell error. Vote, or Comment.

Thank you again for reading.

The picture one the side is Akihiko almost

Name: Akihiko Uchiha-Namikaze

Age: 100 year old

Birthday: November 11, 2000

Present year: 2100

Look when Human: He has brown hair that reach up to his waist and he put it in a low ponytail like his brother Itachi. He has blue eye from his mother, Minato and the sharingan from his father, Fuguka. He wears black shirt with purple pants. On the back of his shirt, there is the symbol of Uchiha-Namikaze combined.

Look when in full Vampire: His hair grows longer up to his lower thighs. His winged pop out and it is the only color that no one has. Purple wings mean he has a special kind of blood. This blood is way beyond pureblood and only the youngest one of the pureblood king and "queen" has it. It happened every 1000 year in the family and since the last generation didn't have a lot of kids, it skip and went to his generation. His nails become claws and his fangs grows longer.

Personally: He is funny, fun, calm, sometimes hyper when Naruto gives him candies, sweet, caring, care about all animal and people no matter what kind it is, beautiful singing, popular with girl AND boys, loves his brothers more than just a brother &amp; they feel the same way, and is most famous person at the Uchiha-Namikaze company along with his brothers. Only get mad when his family is hurt, attacked, kidnapped, or trying to be killed.

Family: brothers (older to youngest):

Kaname- age 120(firstborn)

Itachi-age 120(second born)

Luka- age 120(third born)

Sebastian- age 116

Luza- age 114 (you will find out something sad about him)

Sasuke- age 112

Naruto- age 11o

Parents: Birth mother/called mom, mommy, or mother- Minato

Birth Father/called Daddy, dad or father- Fugaku

Friends: (adults and teen) Sakura, Ino, (sometime he try to kill them when they flit with Sasuke) , Yuki Cross , Yuki Gioui, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Neji, RockLee, Temari, Kankuro, TenTen, Konohamaru, Konan, Kakuzu, Pain, Tobi, Hidan, Zesu (in my story, they are twin), Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Jiraya, Tsunade, Orochimaru (he is good guy in my story) , Kakashi, Iruka, Sarutobi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Gamabuci, Shizune, Yamato, Anko, Tsukumo, Toko, Hotsuma, Shūsei, Tachibana, Tackashiro, Kuroto, Kanata, Isuzu, Senshirou, Zero, Ichiru, Toga, Headmaster Cross, Maria, Ruka, Serien, Sayori, Senri, Hanabusu, Askatsuki ( good guys), Rima, and Takuma

Background: Akihiko is the youngest son of Minato and Fugaku. He was born in the famous castle called The Mako. Akihiko was put in deep slumber for the first half of his life, 50 years to be exact. The last 50 years he was homeschooled and never allow to leave the Mako's ground even if he wanted, he couldn't because when he was born, " The Master" send someone to tried and kidnapped him so they could use him as sex toy, killer, and make him prince of all kinds so this "Master" who want him would use his power to control everyone in the world. At the age of 50, Akihiko meet some of his brothers for the first because of the slumber. When he meet them and they meet him, they fell in love with each other and Kaname, Itachi, Luka, Sebastian, Sasuke, and Naruto vowed that they would protect him from the kidnapper's master and other who want him. Luza is the other brother who never knew that Akihiko was his brother until he goes to Cross Academy for the first time. Akihiko is the future mate of his brothers, but he doesn't know that until he get kidnapped again and this kidnapper success this time because before the kidnapper didn't success. That was because of the brothers. The "Master" of the kidnapper told Akihiko everything that Akihikio didn't even know that he could get pregnant with anyone's kid. "The Master" exterminated on Akihiko and give him eight different sperm causing him to have eight kids and each kids only need 2 month to grow and with eight kids he will be pregnant for 16 month which is a year and half of pain and kicking. This only happened when a vampire has special bloods. Akihiko found out that his long-lost older brother, Luza was the one who kidnapped him but also found out that Luza lost his memory when "The Master" kidnapped him at the age of 9 and only Akihiko get restore it back. You are going to LOVE THIS STORY. Ok

Ability: get pregnant and stay pregnant for a long time depending on how many kids, Singing that make everyone fall in love with him and feel no pain while his brothers kill them and can control all the elements in the world; air, water, lighting, fire, ice, earth, etc.

Notes: In the beginning the story he is pregnant he has a flashback to the day he was kidnapped and exterminated on making him pregnant with eight children. I need names for 4 boys and 4 girls. Also in the beginning, He goes to school, first time in 100 years and it been 7 month since he been outside of the castle ground. His brother are going to be overprotective. Everyone stop aged at the age of eighteen and alway look young since they are immoral.

I need people to choice name for person who is the master of Luza.

A. Sai

B. Rido


End file.
